


boo!

by kythen



Series: SASO2017 Bonus Round Fills [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Just Like Heaven au, M/M, SASO2017, ghost!Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Kuroo moves into a new apartment and meets a ghost who insists that he isn't a ghost, no way.





	boo!

**Author's Note:**

> > _Prompt: kuroo moves into his new apartment, but it turns out to be haunted by a ghost insisting he isn't dead, no way. (just like heaven au)_
> 
> Disclaimer: I have never seen Just Like Heaven myself though... 

"You're in my bed," the man standing over his bed says accusingly and Kuroo half-leaps, half-rolls out of said bed and lands with a loud _thump_ on the other side.  
  
"Fuck!" Kuroo screams because it only seems appropriate and he peers over the edge of the bed at the semi-transparent man. Oh _god_. He's _see-through_. Kuroo knew that there was something up when he bought this apartment at that insanely low price.  
  
The man looks offended. "You come into my apartment and lie in my bed and then you swear at me?" He rolls his intangible sleeves up and Kuroo squeaks because he is going to get his ass beat by a goddamn ghost.  
  
Even so, he paid for this apartment and it is as much his as it is the ghost's so he straightens up into a standing position, trying not to mind how he is only clad in a pair of boxers and nothing else as he says, "Uh, I'm not trying to be rude here but I paid good money for this place and I have the title deed so it's more like my apartment? And my bed?"  
  
The ghost frowns at him. "Impossible. I have the title deed. _I_ paid good money for it."  
  
Kuroo scratches his head and says carefully, "I'm pretty sure that the ownership of property doesn't carry on to the afterlife."  
  
The ghost's frown only deepens but he isn't preparing to give Kuroo a ghostly ass-kicking—would he even feel it if the giving party is intangible?—so Kuroo thinks it is a definite improvement. "The afterlife?" The ghost repeats.  
  
"Uhhhh," Kuroo wracks his brain for a delicate way to put this and comes up short, "you're dead."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"You aren't? But you're like, see-through." Kuroo says incredulously.  
  
"I am _not_ ," the ghost insists. "And if this is some elaborate way to rob me I'm going to kick your lying ass." His eyebrows furrows. "What kind of robber goes breaking into apartments in only their boxers anyway?"  
  
"I was preparing to go to sleep in my apartment. In my room. In my bed. Which is why I am in my boxers." Kuroo explains, waving his hands for emphasis. It has been a long night. He is allowed to get all hand-wavy.  
  
Kuroo eyes the ghost warily. He most certainly looks not all there and Kuroo can sort of see the other side of the room through his body. He has never seen a ghost in his life but the man standing right across from him definitely looks like the very definition of a ghost.  
  
"Excuse me," Kuroo mutters and rests a knee on the bed, leaning over to touch the ghost's arm. The ghost balks and Kuroo lunges forward, over-balancing and propelling himself right off the bed and onto the ghost.  
  
It is a strange sensation when he passes through a body that should be there but isn't, like plunging into a pool of cold, running water. It sends shivers through Kuroo's body, tingles running through every part of him. He pushes himself up on his hands and looks down, afraid of what he is going to see.  
  
"Get _off_ me," the ghost grits out and he is possibly the angriest person or ghost Kuroo has ever seen in his life. With the floor at his back—or, uh, through him—he almost looks solid. Tangible. Possibly attractive. But also very, very angry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
